


梦想失格

by oversizedcassette



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedcassette/pseuds/oversizedcassette
Summary: 卡卡西死于佩恩战，而带土终于成功实现了他想要的月之眼。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 12
Collections: [带卡] 原作可能性探寻





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 卡卡西死于佩恩战，月之眼可行，辉夜及相关设定均不存在，斑没秽土转生。  
> 我只是想写一个报社哲学土（土哥的想法、言论与对其他人和事物的评价都带有他自身的强烈主观情绪，请辩证看待）。

01

宇智波带土一眼就看见了他要找的人。

那人就这么躺在那，无知无觉地，鼻梁以下是做了面罩替代品的白巾，鼻梁以上为厚重的封印眼罩牢牢覆盖，一丝面容也不露。

但带土还是瞬间就认出了他。

木叶上忍旗木卡卡西，“木叶第一技师”和“写轮眼卡卡西”的名号持有者，白牙之子，四代目火影之徒，那个小时候高高在上，长大了却变得颓废无用，无论哪一种都让人讨厌至极的家伙……

带土认得他的形体，姿态，双手，认得他的 **一切** 。

他把手按在了卡卡西的左眼上，自上而下地描摩起来。上至眉弓，下过颧骨，他轻而易举地丈量出了在心里勾画过无数回的那道疤的长度。感应到他人的查克拉在近在咫尺的地方流动，封印的术式激活，文字游走起来的同时开始危险地隐隐发热，倒是带来一种掌下的血肉还在突突跳动的……错觉。

虚假的世界，虚假的卡卡西，虚假的温度。

带土并没有收手，他知道这只是个警告，当这层布料被破开的时候，才是术式真正发动之时。那瞬间暴发的高热足以将觊觎的手、刀刃，或是别的什么，连同眼睛和头颅一并化为飞灰。

“你也觉得我是来拿眼睛的？”他垂下眼去，漠然地问道。

他想起出发前白绝问，过了这么多年，是不是终于要把给“笨卡卡”的那只眼睛拿回来了。他当时的回答毫不犹豫，理所当然，不过那种话他在卡卡西的面前是说不出口的。

在温热的假象上流连了片刻，他的手沿着卡卡西的颌线滑落下去，取道突起的喉结，最终来到胸前。他执起卡卡西的手，从面具的侧边贴在了脸上：“我相信你，这点默契我们还是有的。”

……牺牲于佩恩之役，死因是套取情报与掩护同伴。

“同伴。”带土把这个可笑的字眼在嘴里慢慢咀嚼了一遍，而后弯下腰去凑近死者的耳旁，“你知道最想要这只眼睛的人在哪吗？”

“你又为什么要把那句轻率的大话记得这么清楚？”

“大声点！我听不见！”他突然用力攥紧了五指，力道大到卡卡西的指骨在他的手心里咔咔作响。

但那只是僵硬的余音。

卡卡西已经不会再感受痛苦了。意识到这一点的时候，带土不由得放松了手上的力气。支撑着卡卡西无论被生活磋磨成什么样都能重新若无其事地站起来的源头就在这里，而他那艰忍的生命力却已然消散，要是现在再把他捏坏，就永远也长不好了。

这个世界抹去了琳，又用同样的办法抹去了卡卡西。

——没关系。

这个世界又一次证明，所谓的希望、未来，以及英雄显赫的名声与褒赏，都是假象，都是空谈，都是诱惑人们以脆弱此身飞蛾扑火的饵食。

而那吞食血肉的火焰，竟因着英雄们的殉道越发雄烈，牵引着虔信者的脚步走向下一个轮回。

这太荒谬了。

——没关系，我还有月之眼。

当那红月照亮天空之时，他的眼睛会将这世上的一切痛苦与不幸都涤荡干净。所有的人，都会在无限月读的世界里获得真实、彻底、永恒的幸福。包括琳，包括卡卡西，包括水门老师。

“你赖以为信仰的东西 **根本不存在** ，还是来我这边吧，卡卡西。够久了，你该来陪我了。”随着带土手上的劲道，卡卡西摇晃着坐起身来，面巾由此跌落下去，嘴唇也微微开启，像是有什么话要说。

带土让他靠进自己怀里，倾身在那颗痣上烙下一吻，触感是冰冷的，但他并不在乎。

“我就知道，你会同意的。”以他们接触的那一点为核心，所处的空间开始扭曲，将两个身影融为一体。

“扶好，我带你去看我要创造的新世界。要不了多久了，我们所有人，都会在那里重逢。”

02

“现在那一天就要来了。”带土五指耙梳过卡卡西的头发，这触感如同掬起一泓月色，而他就像是月光本身。

很快，这泓月色将倾泻到世间各地，没有什么能阻挡，没有什么能遮蔽，所有的阴影都将无所遁形。

带土戴上了右手的手套，系紧了面具的飘带，一红一紫的眼睛透出冰冷而坚定的光辉，六倍延伸的视觉清晰地映射出自己的决意。

“让你们都等得太久了，这次， **我不会迟到的** 。”障碍均已扫除，万事尽皆完备，该终结这些执迷不悟者无谓又可怜的挣扎了。

他的军队已经恭候多时。

执迷者之所以不觉不悟，自然是因为他们还有得以仰承鼻息的英雄。

十尾实质化的力量狂暴地横扫过整个空间，山岳在风暴的咆哮中被荡成碎屑，肆虐的雷电在平地上犁出极深的沟壑，每一个人的五感乃至方位与时间感似乎都在持续的强震中被剥夺。而当一切平息，受伤的却只有漩涡鸣人一人。

又是这熟悉的轮回。

“根本没用嘛。”鸣人咬着牙露出笑容，鲜血从他的额头一路流到了脖颈，“我说过了，不会再让我的同伴被杀。”

太熟悉了。

这小子习惯性地追着卡卡西，自来也，水门老师的背影，并没有意识到这回他已然接过了所有的棒，孤身一人走在了最前端。他可能创造过太多奇迹，因而对这个世界和命运产生了错觉。

他已经一脚踏在火里。

他还年轻，天真，他什么也不知道，宇智波带土想。我也曾为同伴而死，而这个世界又回报了我什么？

真可悲啊，漩涡鸣人。

我们也真可悲啊，卡卡西。

“忘记卡卡西教你的那一套吧。”

“什么？！”

“我叫你忘掉卡卡西说的……”

“我是问你凭什么这么说？！你又知道什——”

“不珍惜同伴的人连废物都不如。卡卡西是这么教你的，对吧？”带土恶意地拉长了声音，满意地看到鸣人变了脸色。

“你到底是什么人！”

男人在勾玉面具后扯动了一个无人可见的讥诮笑容：“阿飞，斑，你尽可用各种名字叫我。反正我 **谁也不是** 。”

该用“那个名字”称呼我的人，都不在这里，甚至俱已不在此世。

“本来这样下去，你只有两种下场，不是像卡卡西一样，就是像我一样。”带土抬起手，结了未印，“不过你很走运，不用再在这个残酷的世界上蹒跚下去了。因为现在，我要终结这个世界，开启无限月读。”

最后喷出一口咆哮，巨大的恶兽极速收缩成致密的奇点，又因承受不住这恐怖的压力而自我崩裂。在玉石尘屑被高空的冷气吹散之后，十尾人柱力掰下了脸上残留的晶片，睁开了眼睛。

没有焦点。

03

疼痛。

……在……

光在哪？

谁……我是谁？

赶到战场的波风水门不敢置信地看着四战发起者显露出的真容，这张脸满是自己曾经牺牲的学生的影子，而神气上却又仿佛完全是另一个人。再简单不过的相认顿时就变得艰涩起来。

“带土……？”

带……什么？

疼痛感变弱了。

“我们一起向着 **成为火影** 而努力吧。”

谁？

这个压在头上的触感是谁？

不对……不……这不是我的目标……

“呃啊啊啊啊——”加倍的疼痛和撕扯感再度爆发出来，像是所有的神经都在同一瞬间被利刃反复切割。

我不是，我谁也不是，我只是这世间所有的憎恨、愤怒和痛苦！

我——

“不是你说，要我好好看着你吗？”

这个笑容是谁？

光，有光进来了。

我不是……我是……我……

为什么笑容消失了？这流下来的是什么？

不该是这样的。不要沉下去，别走……别走！回来！！

**琳** **——** **！**

“你是我的英……”

背后——这个声音，这个人是……

“…to”白发少年向前伸出了手。

这是在等我？我到底是谁，他在说什么？

“卡……”

快要够到了，再伸出去一点……

"Ob…to，你是……"

为什么不走过来一点？ **到我这边来啊！**

而白发少年依旧站在原地一动不动，只是定定地向前伸着手。

“卡……”那个名字就在舌尖了！

“卡卡西——”他终于抓住了对方的手，同时被冻得一个激灵。

你的手为什么这么冷？给我 **热起来** 啊。

少年卡卡西被他用蛮力拖到了跟前，却也什么都没有说，只是颇为无奈地又叫了一声他的名字。在这样的近距离下，他终于听得清清楚楚。

他低下头去，把卡卡西冰冷的手又往自己的心口用力搂了搂：“想起来了，我还有事没做完。”

在意识坠入深渊的前一刻，他蓦地以目眦尽裂的力道瞪大了双眼，于非人的剧痛中一把抓住了断崖的边沿。

“喝啊啊啊啊——我是——我是—— **我是宇智波带土！！** ”

铎——

权杖重重地跺在地上，于在场所有人脑中回响成一片嗡鸣。烟尘散去，宇智波带土以完全的六道之姿直起了身，就像天地初诞，神明从混沌中跨出来那般。他垂眼扫过忍联的千万人马，又仰起头看了看月亮的位置，创世剑沼之矛在他的手里逐渐成型。

“战争结束了。”

他说。


	2. Chapter 2

04

“为什么会变成这样？带土，你以前不是想要当火影的吗？！”波风水门全身包裹在金色的光辉之中，两鬂浮在头顶飘动，比任何时候都更贴近“金色闪光”的称号。他年轻得过份的面庞上显出不解与愧疚来，却丝毫也无损他的宽和智勇之气。

就算死过一次，他依旧信念不改。

但他的双眼已经不再是那最澄澈不过的天空的湛蓝色，脸上的秽土纹令他看上去就如同在烈焰中炙烧的陶像。虚假之物终究只是虚妄，并不会因英雄的虔信与热血浇灌而变得真实半分。

带土站在狂暴的神树下，无奈地叹了口气：“老师，那种东西，我已经不相信了。”

“如果当初九尾那次你成功杀了我，今天这些便都不会发生，我也就相信这世界上还有希望。”

“结果呢？老师，你当时并不知道我是谁，然而我活着，你死了。”

“后来我又确认过很多次，每次都得到了相同的答案——我现在的道路才是正确的。”这个世界永无餍足的贪婪丑态，到底让带土最后的一丝侥幸也没留存下来。

“琳死了之后卡卡西过的是什么日子？老师你死了之后鸣人过的又是什么日子？甚至卡卡西为木叶死了之后，村子里还有人想要我送他的那只眼睛。火影为之努力的方向根本不能消除憎恨，甚至这个世界最先碾碎的就是那些为和平而拼斗的人，在它绝望和残酷的本质上构建出的虚伪和平，只会不断地吞噬最应该守护的那些人作为自身的养料——这也配叫和平吗？”

水门不甚认同地蹙紧了眉心：“如果那个时候我能认出你的话……”

带土抬手在身侧虚虚地握了一下，像是牵着什么看不见的人：“这个世界是没有如果的——但是无限月读的世界里有。”他的神情里透出点笑意来，反手拍在了神树主干上。

“我答应过不会再迟到的，速战速决吧， **我的月亮** 还在等我。”

大量查克拉的贯注使得神树整个震颤起来，方圆数百米内气流激旋，引力倒置，大地崩裂成无数的碎石土砾于空中盘转。

“不好——”明神门自天而降，风遁与炎遁激发，飞雷神术式闪现，再后方更是有成千上万道忍术的光芒急射而出。

然而，在这些试图力挽狂澜的全力一拼跨越这近在咫尺又远若天涯的距离前，合拢的花苞硬生生地撕开了一道口，已经窥见了天上的银盘。

太迟了。

鲜红的九勾玉高挂中天，将整个世界收入眼中。银白的月光亮度暴涨，如瀑布般倾泻，又如利刃般穿透了一切。无人可免，无处可逃。

一双双红紫异色的眼瞳迅速地侵蚀了每一个个体的眼眶，随后又被神树彻底包裹入黑暗中。

现世终结了。

宇智波带土缓缓降到地面上，每一步都把虚假的旧世抛在更远的身后。

从今往后，他便是世界，世界便是他。这世间再也不需要黑夜与白昼之分，只有永恒的、唯一的甜美梦境。

就让无限月读把所有人引渡到幸福的彼岸。

05

琳死了，水门老师和玖辛奈师母死了，卡卡西也死了。

但是没有关系，因为这个世界是虚假的，死掉的大家也都是虚假的。真正的大家会在我织造的新世界里回归重逢，会在月之眼的计划成功之时得到真正的幸福。

——这是带土无数次用以支撑自己继续运筹盘算下去的信念。

现在月之眼终于成功了，一个新的问题被放在了宇智波带土面前。

他要到谁的梦境里面去找这个所有人幸福重逢，无战争乱世，无流离苦痛，无自我牺牲，平安喜乐，共同成长的世界？

权杖的柄尾在地上一拖，带土的脚步顿住了。

整个世界的人都在神树的怀抱中沉睡，有成日尸位素餐的大名，也有彷徨街头巷尾的饥儿，有终生拼杀的忍者，还有不谙世事的孩童，甚至连素喜在太阳下打盹的猫狗也位列其中，数目之巨堪比河中沙数。

这些梦境，会有哪怕一个，里面有活生生的水门老师、琳和卡卡西吗？

——答案是否定的。

因为早在十几年前，这就只是两个人的梦想。一个是宇智波带土，另一个是旗木卡卡西。

原来如此。

他想，原来如此。原来我早就把我的真实世界托付给了卡卡西，连着宇智波带土身上最有价值也是 **唯一** 有价值的东西一起。

卡卡西是那样一个不会忘记的人，带土再清楚不过，他把曾经的时光像是年轮一样永恒地刻写在自己的生命里。在他的梦境里，一定会有真实而幸福的水门班。

然而卡卡西也死了。

亡者的领域正是红月光辉的唯一死角，他那双被蒙住的双目，永远也不能真正得见无限月读的光芒。

带土的手背上筋骨暴突。

但至少……至少无限月读的世界里还会有卡卡西。

卡卡西和琳不同，带土想，虽然磕磕绊绊地，卡卡西好歹还建立起了一些新的羁绊，比如他的三个学生，还有那个使木遁的暗部后辈。

那个木遁忍者……带土记得他的细胞还给自己添了不少助力。而他本人倒也因为一直受到控制，成为了最后一个被无限月读引渡到新世界的活人。

带土停下脚步，用权杖戳了戳面前的木茧。神树张开了一个缝隙，带土和里面那双自己的眼睛对视了片刻。

就是这个了。

06

带土轻而易举地在木叶村口找到了梦的源头。这里人倒是很齐，整个七班甚至包括佐助都环绕在这个被卡卡西称呼为“天藏”的男人身周。

并不令人意外，“认可”与“陪伴”或许是绝大多数忍者人生中最为渴求之物。

卡卡西拍了拍天藏的肩膀，以鼓励的姿态柔声道：“你是我唯一认可的后辈，从今往后，你就正式成为第七班的队长了。”

带土听得没来由有点说不清道不明的烦躁，他显出身形来，大喇喇地杵在了众人面前。六道之姿与身后的求道玉对这个梦境中的人来说也许非常陌生，但写轮眼与轮回眼却明明白白地昭示了不祥。

这双眼睛一瞬不瞬地打量着卡卡西。

“你是什么人？”梦境的主人喝问道，也许是带土半身上晶片状的纹路让他想起了什么不走运的事情，又或者是潜意识里对完美梦境的本能维护，他的神色格外戒备。

卡卡西也拧紧了眉：“来木叶的目的是？”

赝品。

“卡……”那个名字被他吞了回去，带土歪了歪头，摊开手，“我们连这点默契都没有了吗？”

“你……”

在邪狞之气流露出来的一刹那，带土已经贴到了“卡卡西”的鼻尖，于所有人措手不及之际，他一把掐住对方的脖颈，将人拖入了神威空间。

这个梦境里的“卡卡西”实力上也大打折扣，完完全全是个只会“说漂亮话”、“露出温柔微笑”的劣等复制。

赝品赝品赝品赝品赝品……

但掌下的皮肤透着丰富的鲜活气，跳动的血管里有温热的血液在奔流。

**……赝品！！！**

他失控地绞紧五指，看着它挣扎，看着它抽搐，看着它窒息，直到面前的东西那层虚伪的外壳如同年久的墙皮一般片片剥落下来。“卡卡西”在他的手里最终崩塌为没有形态的流体，又像个幻影或是泡沫一般消散。

事实上，它原本就是个幻影，很快又会在外面重新聚拢成型，继续说那些温和亲切到过分的话语，而梦境里的人们会忘记片刻前发生的所有不合理之事，再度沉浸在这幸福祥和的气氛里。

因为这本来就是无限月读的目的。

带土踉跄着离开了这个幻梦，一时间感到自己一败涂地。他实现了自己长久以来的伟大理想，颠覆了虚假的一切，创建了一个不会有痛苦分离与死亡的新世界。却失去了他改变一切也想要守护的真实世界，他的梦想，他的初衷。

支撑他拿回自己意识的梦想从一开始就失去了实现的可能。

带土跪倒在卡卡西的身侧，把他的手紧紧地按在心口，想起自己曾对他说过的那句“你赖以为信仰的东西根本不存在。”如同野兽受伤的闷声低咆从他的胸膛里爆发出来。

“我也……完全没有好到哪里去啊。”

带土低下头去，口唇轻柔地贴上卡卡西的指节。因为长时间的接触，皮肤的温度并没有那么低，但只要微微一动，就能发现内里的骨节实际上冰冷得就像这一片死寂。

毕竟你不可能真正地捂热月光。

世上第二位六道仙人无力而痛苦地闭上了眼睛，听到了穿过自己胸膛的巨大风声。

**水门班没有一个人体会到无限月读的幸福。**

仅存的他宇智波带土，将永生永世徘徊在梦境的彼端，守这漫漫红夜。

孤身一人。

07

冰凉的水滴自他的下颌线滑入了脖颈。

是下雨了吗？带土的思维还有些迟滞，他抬起手去接了片刻。

“原来不是。”

月光大盛，又怎么会有雨呢。

没有关系的。

他哽咽着。

没有关系的， **我不是宇智波带土。**

后槽牙紧紧咬在一起，力道大到发出了齿轮磨合般的吱嘎声响。

我不是宇智波带土，这个名字已经没有意义了。

**我谁也不是** ，甚至不是任何意义上的个人，我是这个世界的化身。

而这个世界， **这个完美的新世界，是不会有痛苦的。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 水门班全灭达成，带卡夫夫双双为理想慷慨捐身达成。  
> 最大的flag其实是“我是宇智波带土”，土哥最终成为了“谁也不是的存在”。  
> 终于写了卡老师美丽的遗容和帅气的报社堍，满足。  
> 一个短小番外：  
> 带土：今夜月色真美啊。  
> 卡卡西：我没有遗憾。


End file.
